


Should've Been More Careful

by Nezuneotoki



Series: Perryshmirtz Week 2018 [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuneotoki/pseuds/Nezuneotoki
Summary: It was just their usual scuffle, nothing out of the ordinary. Then again, there was always the possibility that something could go wrong.





	Should've Been More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Perryshmirtz Week: Day 1 Angst

 

Heinz laughed audibly, unaware that his nemesis had already escaped the confines of his trap and was now barreling towards him. The agent lunged forth and clambered up Heinz’s leg. 

“Hey, cut that out Perry the platypus!” Heinz stretched his arm to keep the remote out of the agent’s reach. Perry made use of his clawed feet, the tips snagging into the fabric just enough for him to scale the doctor in a swift manner. Upon reaching bony shoulders, he attempted to launch himself at the remote only to be pulled back by a desperate hand. “Oh no you don’t!” Perry growled while peering over to see Heinz’s free hand wrapped tightly around his thick tail, pulling with just enough force to keep him out of the remote’s range. 

Even apprehended Perry kept reaching for the device, silently cursing when he could barely touch it. He became wild, thrashing about as he tried to gain a couple inches to claim his prize. 

Heinz pulled with all the strength he possessed to keep his nemesis from snatching the device. “Ha! I got you now Perry the platy—OW!” the iron grip on his tail immediately vanished, giving Perry the leverage needed to grab the remote. Device in paw the agent pressed the big, red button causing the inator to self-destruct. A confident smirk was plastered on his face as victory was assured, but it faltered when there was no ‘curse you Perry the Platypus’ but instead a small whimper. Confused, Perry looked over at Heinz to see him curled up on his side, right hand clutching his left arm tightly and form visibly trembling. Concerned, the agent was instantly at his side looking him over for any injury that may have been inflicted from the explosion. 

Although they were out of range it was always a possibility that one of them would get hurt from flying debris. 

Worry set in when he found nothing, yet his nemesis was still groaning and quaking violently. Teal paws pushed at the hand to get a look but Heinz only tightened his grip, refusing to let the agent examine his arm. Perry chirred, hoping his nemesis would let him help but to no avail. Heinz would not relinquish his grip. 

It was only when the doctor began to perspire and writhe did his grip slacken enough for Perry to finally move the hand away. And what he saw horrified him. There, along Heinz’s upper arm was a scratch that seemed to appear out of nowhere and it looked deep. He frantically scanned the area for the culprit but found nothing except a few tubes and wires, none of which had the ability to create such a wound. Brown eyes widened as dread settled in the pit of his stomach, the situation becoming clear. If it wasn’t from the inator then it must’ve have been from him. He was the one who scratched Heinz, but this was no ordinary nick from his claws, it was an excruciatingly, painful gash from one of his venomous hind spurs. 

Perry staggered back as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He had hurt his nemesis in the one way he never wanted to. He knew firsthand what his hidden weapons could do, the kind of pain it caused. Remorse and guilt flooded his being. He shakily leaned over Heinz’s thin frame to see the doctor’s face scrunched in agony. His eyes were screwed shut, tears leaking out the corners and onto the floor in collective puddles. His brows were creased in a tight knit, indicating just how much pain ravaged his body. 

This could  _not_ be happening. 

A shaky paw moved to wipe away the prominent beads of sweat collecting along his forehead only for Heinz to whimper and flinch away when he made contact. The simple act made Perry’s chest constrict painfully. His teeth clenched tightly as he willed himself not to cry. Shame, guilt, remorse and every other negative emotion filled him as he watched his nemesis writhe about on the floor, the guilt ever growing as he knew there was no way to actually combat the venom. 

Heinz would have to wait it out and that alone was too much for the agent to bear. So, with his head cast down and fedora shielding his eyes the agent fled. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Perry lay curled under Phineas’ bed with a depressed demeanor, too overcome with grief and guilt upon arrival to even climb into his basket down stairs. Ever since he returned home, he’d been brooding over the earlier events and would cringe every time he envisioned his spur digging into his nemesis’ flesh. Tears would well up every time he relived the memory of how Heinz lay curled and trembling, how tightly he’d held his arm, and how he himself ached when Heinz flinched at his touch. Perry moaned with anguish. Now that he was in private, he could freely display every emotion that plagued him without blowing his cover or getting ridiculed by the agency for not being professional enough. 

He remained under the bed for the rest of the day, refusing to come out even for his boys. The only time he decided to show himself was when Linda called everyone for dinner. Even though he’d rather not eat he knew he needed to, otherwise he’d arouse suspicion. Then his family would come to get him and he didn’t want the same thing that happened to Heinz to happen to them as well. So, with a heavy heart, he trudged down the stairs into the kitchen where his bowls were already filled. He ate sluggishly, listening to words of everyone’s day when Phineas suddenly made him the next subject. 

“I wonder what has Perry in such a slump?” The concern was evident in his owner’s voice and made Perry cringe with recurring guilt. 

“What do you mean? He’s bland and lazy just like always.” Candace retorted boredly. 

“Well yeah, but look he’s barely eating, and normally Ferb and I can get him out from under our beds without a problem but earlier he didn’t want us to even touch him.” He explained worriedly. 

Perry winced at the amount of hurt laced in his boy’s words. Although ignoring them was painful, he was only protecting them from an even greater pain. Betrayal. Even though he was but a pet, he never wanted them to experience such a thing that would induce fear in them like he’d done to Heinz. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to do much either with the fall weather coming in.” Linda commented. 

Perry’s eyes widened and it took every ounce of training in addition to his willpower not to smack himself in the face. Instead, he settled for mentally kicking himself repeatedly. How could he have forgotten what the changing of the seasons would bring? Although he had urges to mate, they weren’t that strong. Which in turn made him forgetful that his spurs somewhat had a mind of their own. Normally they were void of venom and hidden, preventing such incidents from occurring. But with mating season in full swing, the spurs were now filled and more prominent to peeking out from their sheathes. 

Now he really didn’t feel like eating. 

With a lost appetite, he turned away from his food bowl and retreated back to the safety of under the boys’ beds. He could’ve easily climbed into his bed this time but he didn’t deserve comfort, not after what he had done. Once he reached the bedroom, he moved and curled under Ferb’s bed this time, still wanting to give equal attention to them in some sort of fashion. He was suddenly overcome with the need to eye his spurs. Just seeing the points poking out made him feel guilty as he glared down at his hind legs. Then he growled, ire and self-loathing seeping into his veins. The whole incident could’ve been avoided had he simply remembered mating season was upon him. He would’ve avoided climbing Heinz altogether and opted for making his nemesis set off the self-destruct button instead. 

Now he didn’t know if he could show his face around his nemesis again without losing his composure or crumpling at his feet. Hell, by tomorrow he would probably be someone else’s nemesis. Surely Heinz would replace him after a stunt like that. He couldn’t blame him either. After all, who’d want a nemesis that could inflict something worse than death? If it came to it, he’d quit the agency or at least urge that he be removed from the field. Heinz was too great a nemesis for him to ever want another. The tears flowed without resistance as Perry mourned over the entirety of his actions and the consequences that were sure to come with it. Either way he was sure of one thing, he would never forgive himself. Whatever he had with Heinz was torn to shreds and could never be repaired. 

He cried harder, his eyes screwing shut and teeth clenching as sobs began to wrack his small body. He’d lost his nemesis, his only true friend, and although he refused to acknowledge it out loud, he’d also lost his romantic interest, all in one day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember off hand but I think this is the first fic I've ever made that's considered Angst. I normally do more happy end stuff but it was fun to test the waters.


End file.
